


Doesn't Suffer By Comparison

by SamuelJames



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes Wes' enthusiasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Suffer By Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Doesn't Suffer By Comparison_   
>  _Pairing: Wes Gibbins/Annalise Keating_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: She likes Wes' enthusiasm._   
>  _Notes: Not the pairing I expected to first write for this fandom._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

She has such a moment of déjà vu when she looks at the man kneeling between her legs but this is not Nate with his bedrock of sexual confidence who'd read her reactions well and knew exactly what she liked. She's with a student and and it's all kinds of inappropriate but given everything that's gone down with her group, boundaries have not just been crossed but entirely demolished. A slow soft drag of his tongue pulls her attention back to him. They made it to the bedroom tonight and he'd been assertive in kissing her but hesitant to slide his hand under her skirt, smiling shyly when his fingers skimmed the edge of her panties. At least they're not doing it on the sofa this time and once he'd knelt he'd given the task all of his focus. He's not inexperienced exactly, his technique is just different. Wes presses his palms to her thighs pushing her legs a little further apart, smiling up at her and licking his shiny lips. He ducks his head and does that slow drag thing again with his tongue.

Annalise lies back and hooks her leg over his shoulder making him gasp against her. He starts making patterns with his tongue and she gives him a good boy when he flicks his tongue against her clit. Her students always have to work hard but she's not going to hold back the praise he deserves. The feedback gets her more of the same and then he adds his fingers to the mix, pushing two inside her and applying pressure to her clit with his thumb. He kisses her thigh as she groans out his name. Pressing her heel into his back, she clenches round his fingers. At some point he uses his tongue again and she's close as Wes' tongue does wonderful things. When he makes her come he pushes himself up and leans over her to kiss her. She cups his face as he pulls away and then oh God he's licking his fingers clean like someone gave him his favorite ice-cream.

"A for enthusiasm, Mr. Gibbins."

His face falls as though she's critiquing everything else. In that moment he looks young, in need of reassurance. Annalise grabs his shirt and pulls him down onto the bed. She reaches for his belt.

"If you touch me I'm likely to go off in your hand." Wes says. "You are so beautiful, Annalise."

Annalise smiles and moves so there's room for them to lie facing one another. She shivers and pulls up the blankets "There's no rush tonight. Tell me about your day and then it's your turn."

Wes strips down to his boxers, trying pointlessly to hide his obvious arousal. They talk for a while until Wes initiates a kiss, cupping her breast and pushing his leg between hers. He fumbles with the condom as his boxers get trapped round his thighs. He kicks them away as she rolls the condom on. It's over in a few minutes but he doesn't disappoint. He comes with his hand between them, getting her off again and brushing his lips across hers as she trembles and pushes his hand away.

She kisses him when he gets under the covers, having disposed of the condom and set his alarm for the morning. He eagerly returns her kiss and she swallows down any post-coital utterings she may have made. The afterwards is when it's awkward but Wes needs this part, not to be sent home as if he were just here to perform a service. When they break apart she turns onto her side and he wraps his arm round her. He's quite sweet in a way and she thinks that she could stand to spend more nights with him.


End file.
